Samantha Nicole Brooks
The name’s Samantha Brooks, and I’m not your ordinary Slytherin. I don’t have many nicknames, people stick to the obvious, like Sam or Sammy. Not that exciting, but there’s not that much to actually do with my name. Oh well. I was born on April 13th making me seventeen years old and totally excited to graduate. I come from a long line of purebloods.' '''My parents don’t really care, they’ve gotten over the “bloody purity” crap. I love being a pureblood and the importance of it. Everyone knows us, especially since we like to make ourselves known. I have a '''12 and a half inch wand with a Unicorn hair core', and it works wonderfully for me. My broom is just a firebolt, nothing great. I don’t use it that much either way. I work in Flourish and Blotts and I love it. Personality I’m not really a hard person to get along with. I’m pretty much nice to anyone I meet, unless you give me a reason not to like you...or I just make up a reason. I don’t normally judge someone at first, but I can’t help myself. I have disliked people for how they look or whatever. I am sometimes a bit quiet around anyone I don’t really know. But that’s not really many. Once you get to know me, I can be loud. And I can be a bit of a hypocrite at times. I can have a bit of a temper. If I don’t like you, I’m not afraid to tell you straight to your face. I don’t care if it’s hurtful, it’s just me telling you the truth. I have been known to hold some grudges. So if you end up doing something to me and lose my likeness for you, I will make your life hell. And that’s a promise. With my friends, I’m very caring for them. I have their back whenever they need it and helps them with anything. I don’t like it when I hear other people talk about my friend behind their back. Especially when it comes to my younger brother. Even though I know he can take care of himself, I can’t help it but keep my eye out for him. Appearance I have long brown hair, that I'll usually wear up or have it magically cut short. My eyes are a light blue eyes, that are soft & sweet. Not a normal set, but I love them. I have porcelain skin with a slightly rounded face with a bit of a pointed chin. I've got a strong jaw line, and high cheek bones. My facial structure is identical to that of my mother. Slender rose lips sit below a straight nose. I’m about five feet eight inches, taller if I decide to wear heels, and weigh a meer 125. I don’t have any tattoos, but I do have a nose ring and my ears pierced. I wear these things muggle’s call gauges, in my ears. My clothing style is anything but normal. I love wearing bright colors, and high heels. Anything that gets me noticed, but that also usually results in me getting “talked to” by professors. But they have no sense of style. Likes and Dislikes I’m a typical teenage girl and have those typical likes and dislikes. You’ll definitely catch me hanging out with my friends and going to Hogsmeade. Beats hanging around the castle all the time. Taking pictures is definitely a huge favorite, along with drinking the occasional firewhiskey. Charms is my all time favorite subject. I’m really good at it. I also like reading, drawing, music, and dancing. I’ve been to pretty much every Yule ball. I can also be a bit of a perfectionist at times. I love my clothes and getting new one. I’m always shopping for new outfits. Boys and girls also make my list. I may be picky on what house I date from, but the who, doesn’t really matter. Now that was just my likes. I can’t stand stuck up girls that try and force their “terrible life” on you. Get over yourselves, please. Being brought up by Slytherins, I hate anyone in Gryffindor. I try to put up with everyone, but sometimes it just doesn’t work. I also don’t like being alone, messing things up, and having to be patient. Teachers and extremely loud noises are on my dislikes list too. Oh, and flying. I only do that when I really have too. ''Strengths and Weaknesses : I’m really good at '''spells' and things like that. With charms being my favorite subject the whole time I've been in school, you'd hope I was good at them. I always have been cooking, the muggle and wizard way. It's fun to do and I like making my own dishes. My parents have always liked that I found something I really enjoy. I’m also good at writing, it calms me down when the real world is stressing me out. Music, muggle music and wizard music. Both are awesome and great to listen too while I'm writing or cooking. It makes activities more fun to do. And performing wandless magic, it's not hard to do like some people think. I've been practicing for a while and I'm really good at it. : My weaknesses are silly, but they are what they are. Firewhiskey, every now and then a drink is nice. Sometimes I'll drink too much, but that's obviously bound to happen. Books, I can never turn down a book. They are one of my most favorite things. Seeing books I've never read is a HUGE weakness for me. Chocolate cauldrons, and licorice, come on...they're sweets. What girl doesn't have a weakness for sweets? I think those two are pretty self explainitory. ''Quirks, Habits, and Others : I seem to have an overall habit or '''chewing the ends of my quills', it’s wicked weird. I tend to twirl my hair when I’m really bored, or just let my mind wander. My worst fear is super silly. It’s just the dark. Mum said I’d grow out of it…I still haven’t, but it doesn’t bother me as much anymore. Hmm, my best kept secret? I'm not very open about liking girls. Like...I don't care if people know, but I'm not going to walk around and shout out that I'll sleep with them. : I love the smell of freshly baked pastries, floral scents, and wintergreen mint. It’s not like I can help the last one. As for relationships, I’m currently si'ngle and looking'. I’m also bi-sexual, it’s more fun then just sticking to one group of people. : My patronus is a koala bear. It was my mum’s favorite animal for some strange reason, and I’ve always had a strong bond with her. With me moved out and everything, I don’t see her or my father a lot. So my patronus is a nice reminder. My boggart is a wolf, they’ve just always scared me and I like to avoid them as much as possible. Family My family can be pretty interesting at times, but usually they’re just so bu sy with their own thing…they don’t have much time for anything else.' My father is Marcus Brooks'. He’s about 40 years old and a highly respected wizard. He’s a former Slytherin, and shockingly not a Death Eater. As much as he would love the wizarding world to just be purebloods, he had better things to do then follow Voldemort and do his dirtywork. My mother is Jessica Brooks nee Thomas. She’s a couple years older then my dad, but he doesn’t really mind. She’s a former Slytherin as well. Her and my dad met in school. She pretty much has the same look on life as he does. They just work so well together, don’t they? Whatever. Now, onto my little brother. His name is Jeremy. He’s 15 and currently a fifth year Slytherin. Yeah, Jeremy doesn’t really think the same way as my parents do and I’m proud of him. Sure, he can be a bit of a bad seed at times, but he’s a good kid. History My childhood isn’t anything to really share. I have a younger brother, Jeremy, that my parents had when I turned three. That’s probably the highlight of my entire childhood. My parents were just too busy to really do anything else with us. I pretty much looked out for me, and Jeremy. That’s probably why I care for him so much now. I was pretty much the mother figure to Jeremy as we grew up. Don't get me wrong, our parents were around, but they both worked for the Ministry, so it got pretty busy. They didn't want to hire one of the nanny house elves, but had to when they knew they were going to be away a lot. Once I was old enough to just watch my brother, the nany elf would just go and help the other elves in the house, only checking on my brother and me every couple of hours or so. That changed once I was accepted into school. My mother took some time off of work for my first three years of school, so she could spend lost time with Jeremy. Once he was eleven, she had gone back to work, but insisted that she have the summers off to be with us. I was so happy when I started hogwarts, and was thrilled when I was put into slytherin. My parents were happy about it. And when Jeremy was accepted and was put into Slytherin, they were also thrilled about that. Each year went by pretty smoothly. And they're done and over with. I only have one year left and I just want it to be done and over with. Behind the Character Faces: Samantha looks like Hanna Beth Merjos. Marcus Brooks looks like Johnny Depp. Jessica Brooks looks like Kate Beckensale. Jeremy Brooks looks like Hayden Christianson. Category:characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2076 Category:Alumni